


Let me embarrass you, my love

by Aemtha



Series: and yet, I survived [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friends try to belittle their friends, Modern AU, Nami is mad at Sanji, Sanji is mad because Zoro got himself a great girlfriend, reader is a great girlfriend, such love much cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: (Y/n) acts like a good girlfriend





	

"A month after Ace's death, I received a notice about Luffy's condition. That he's here around the New World, being taken care of by a police officer." (Y/n) started the story as her thumbs caressed the surface of the mug of her warm milk. (E/c) eyes staring at the steam that would come from her drink. "Just a short message, saying that Luffy was known to have PTSD after waking up from his short coma. That they could not contact Sabo. I knew that Sabo had amnesia, I bumped into him a year before the Battle of Marineford and he never knew who I really was. I didn't do anything about it because I didn't know how to handle that situation. How can you blame me? Someone who thought he was dead for ten years then knew he had lost every memory of you."

She then waved a hand as she started to drift away from the topic. Picking up a piece of chocolate from a piece of cake that Sanji created not too long ago. "Anyways.. it was a good thing that Zoro immediately took Luffy under his wing. If that old man Garp managed to have him, I'm sure it would only worsen Luffy's condition."

"Ah so that's when the Marimo loved you enough to make you his girlfriend?" Sanji said with a gruff voice.

"What?" She choked on the delicacy, releasing a guffaw. "It took him a year before he acknowledged me as his girlfriend... hmm.. the day when I left." Even though she said such a gloomy sentence in the end, she raised her arm up to press her knuckles against her forehead as she remembered a certain memory, another laugh escaping her lips. (Y/n)'s head was down as she relayed the past with a slight humorous tone. "Luffy would sleep next to Zoro. You guys must know Zoro enough that he sleeps like a dead man.--"

"Yes, we do."

"Ah.. heehee." She giggled then slightly coughed and cleared her throat to continue. "Well, as much as Zoro doesn't want to admit it, he's actually jealous of me that Luffy would cling to me rather than him."

"Oi." The aforementioned boyfriend growled.

(Y/n) pointed at him with a look that said **'hey, look at this'**. "He didn't deny it. He just caught my attention."

"Wait hold on--"

"He's on denial." She added with a look as if **'deny this on, go on'**. Zoro had an angry pout on and (Y/n) reached to take a bottle of sake to give it to him. "Here. Mope about your embarrassment with this."

"Ugh." Though, he still got it from her.

"What a great girlfriend. You should be grateful that she's not like me." Nami whacked a hand against his back which made him hit his chest against the edge of the dining table.

"I'm grateful that you're not my girlfriend." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"Nami-san.. dear, please. I really want to know why (Y/n)-san became Zoro's girlfriend." Sanji held his woman's hand.

"Eh??"

"This man... is Zoro." Usopp tapped his finger against Zoro's forehead.

"I know.. soo?"

"He has no sense of direction. He could sleep through an apocalypse. He's crude." Robin listed off.

"He is sweet. He is loyal. He likes cuddling. He likes to use me as a bed. He is a puppy. And that man is my boyfriend." (Y/n) deadpanned.

"Where have you been all my life?" Sanji wept comically, but was hit by Nami's fist straight to his face.

"Oh, I just traveled around the world. I don't know about you.."


End file.
